That's Feeling Never Lie
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Aku tahu rasa itu sudah bukan untukku, setidaknya bisakah lihat diriku seutuhnya?Kenapa harus kau hapus semuanya bahkan keberadaanku sendiri di dalam hidupmu. Apa hanya sedangkal itu perasaanmu padaku—dulu—Naruto?/Oneside NaruGaa/minim dialog/ Mind RnR?


Aku tahu rasa itu sudah bukan untukku, setidaknya bisakah lihat diriku seutuhnya? Tanpa harus kau palingkan wajahmu dariku? Kenapa harus kau hapus semua kenangan bahkan keberadaanku sendiri di dalam hidupmu. Apa hanya sedangkal itu perasaanmu padaku—dulu— Naruto?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**That' Feeling Never Lie**

**Disclaimer: **

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** T

**Pair:**

One Side NaruGaa

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort

**Warning: **

Ini shonen-ai, Abal, AU, Minim Dialog, ooc

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go …. **Don't Like Don't Read**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Aku tahu semua rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit karena kau tinggalkan diriku bahkan tanpa kutahu mengapa, tak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit penjelasan darimu. Mengapa harus kau akhiri kisah kita yang bahkan baru saja tumbuh hanya dengan sepenggal kalimat perpisahan.

"_Gaara, aku ingin kita putus."_

" … "

"_Sepertinya aku sudah tak nyaman dengan semua ini."_

" … "

" … "

" … _Baiklah, kalau itu maumu … Selamat tinggal."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

….

Aku tahu aku egois, Naruto. Aku menyadari semua itu, benar-benar sadar, bahkan saat itu saat kau menembakku, Aku harus membuatmu menunggu selama sebulan hanya untuk jawaban yang seharusnya sudah kutahu pasti. Tapi aku takut semua itu bohong, aku takut apa yang kau katakan hanya sebuah permainan semata, Naruto. Karena aku tak percaya akan cinta.

"_Gaara, aku menyukaimu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_He..he.. gomen mendadak, tapi aku tak butuh jawabanmu kok, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, Gaara."_

" … "

….

Kau tahu? Sebulan setelahnya …. Aku tak pernah melupakan wajah bahagiamu saat itu, saat kau akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dariku. Wajah yang begitu bahagia, seakan penantianmu saat itu benar-benar sebuah perjuangan panjang. Kau bahkan memelukku erat menyalurkan semua rasa bahagia milikmu. Sebuah memori yang begitu menyenangkan ne, Naruto. Walau di awali dengan sebuah kebimbangan dihatiku; yang tak pernah membiarkan siapa pun untuk masuk keduniaku, tapi kau berbeda Naruto, kau berani mendobrak masuk bahkan menghancurkan sekat batas yang selama ini kubentang kuat untuk siapa pun.

….

Apa kau ingat Naruto saat kencan pertama kita? Aku harus diam-diam keluar rumah, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, mengelabui Temari yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ganggang sapu mencari siapa yang membuatku harus berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibirku, karena kau tahu itu pertama kalinya aku benar-benar berkencan dengan seseorang, berkencan dengan orang yang pertama kali membuatku harus mengontrol detak jantungku yang terus berlari kencang. Dan aku senang saat bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu.

….

Satu bulan saat setelah kita memulai hubungan, kau menghilang entah kemana. Kucari kemana-mana bahkan kutanyakan pada semua orang yang mengenalmu. Tak ada yang tahu …. Tak seorang pun ….

Betapa aku khawatir saat itu … semua pikiran buruk begitu menghantuiku. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, bahkan mungkin melebihi orang gila, yah aku Sabaku Gaara tak akan pernah sanggup kehilanganmu, Naruto. Tak akan pernah. Bahkan aku pernah menganggap kematian tak akan lebih buruk dari pada harus kehilanganmu. Dengan menahan semua rasa di dada, hanya doa yang bisa kusematkan disetiap tarikan napasku, berharap kau baik-baik saja.

" _Gomen, Gaara aku sedang ada di rumah orang tuaku di Konoha, maaf tak memberitahumu. Ada permasalahan yang begitu rumit di sini."_

" _Dasar, Baka! Tak bisakan kau memberikan sebuah kabar, mengetikan huruf di handphone dan mengirimkannya menjadi pesan untukku Naruto?"_

" … "

" … "

"_Gomen, Gaara … aku tahu aku salah."_

"_Bisakah, kau rasakan betapa aku mencemaskanmu, Naruto?"_

" … _Gaara, bagaimana kalau hubungan kita berakhir suatu hari nanti?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa kembali lagi … ke Suna. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gaara?"_

"_Jangan berkata-kata yang tidak-tidak, selesaikanlah semuanya, dan cepatlah pulang Naruto. Aku merindukanmu."_

"_Ya …. Aku juga merindukanmu, Gaara."_

….

Dan aku sangat berrsyukur saat akhirnya kau bisa kembali, Naruto. Kembali kesisiku, walau butuh banyak waktu aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau selalu ada dihidupku. Aku bisa menukarkan apa pun dalam hidupku hanya untuk keberadaanmu disisiku, melihat senyumanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur masa itu terlewat dengan baik.

….

10 oktober ulang tahunmu, tahukan kau betapa aku kalang kabut saat itu. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu? Bagaimana agar kau senang dengan semua kejutanku? Aku benar-benar tak tahu ne, Naruto. Aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun siapa pun sebelumnya, bahkan mantan kekasihku sebelumnya. Seperti yang kau tahu cerita masa laluku yang tak pernah bertahan dalam hitungan hari. Untunglah sahabat baikmu bersedia membantuku. Yah si-gadis buble gum, Sakura-san. Aku berterima kasih dia mau membantuku mencari setiap apa yang kubutuhkan walau aku harus rela diseretnya kemana-mana tanpa bisa mengucapkan kalimat protes.

….

Hatiku berdetak begitu senang sampai tak sabar untuk menanti malam nanti. Malam ulang tahunmu. Diselingi setiap godaan Sakura-san, aku menunggumu Naruto. Menunggumu merayakan hari kelahiranmu ini. Namun sebersit rasa kecewa muncul saat kau katakan tak bisa datang malam ini, kakiku lemas seketika.

"_Gomen, Gaara … Kaasan dan Tousan sedang merayakan perayaan ulang tahunku bersama relasinya."_

" … "

" … "

"_Dasar, Baka … lebih baik kau tak usah kembali ke Suna."_

"_Tu—tunggu Gaara."_

" _Tuuuut … Tuuuut … "_

Kekesalan memuncak dihatiku, kau tahu seberapa keras aku berusaha menyiapkan semua ini? Menahan semua rasa malu dan kecanggungan yang biasa melekat pada diriku. Kau kejam Naruto. Aku tahu kalau hubungan kita yang harus disembunyikan, terutama dari orang tuamu. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengatakan kalau orang tuamu sudah menyiapkan tunangan untukmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini dan ingin tetap melanjutkan hubungan kita walau apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Ya, aku mencoba mempercayaimu Naruto, setulus hatiku. Bahkan membutakan mata dan telingaku saat mendengar berita miring soalmu, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan perasaanku, bahwa aku mencintaimu, walau tak pernah secara frontal kuucapkan dihadapanmu.

….

Namun kemarahan itu lenyap, kau tahu benar aku tak akan pernah bisa marah lama padamu. Beberapa jam kemudian kau tiba dirumahku. Setelah keacuhanku dengan semua pesan dan teleponmu, dan juga sedikit ancaman kalau aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita jika kau tak datang malam ini.

Walau sedikit terlambat tapi aku senang, ulang tahunmu bisa kurayakan dengan baik. Sebuah kado mungil kuberikan untukmu, sebuah jam tangan. Setidaknya bisa mengingatkanmu untuk tak pernah terlambat lagi. Sebuah ciuman lembut pun mendarat dibibirku sebagai rasa terima kasihmu padaku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati hadiah kecil darimu ini. Kau tahu, Naruto itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, ciuman yang selalu kujaga untuk orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati, dan itu adalah dirimu. Untung saja penerangan kala itu sedikit gelap hingga menyamarkan rona kemerahan diwajahku, tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas senyuman yang kau tampakkan malam itu; senyumanmu yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku.

….

Menjadi pacarmu juga bukan hal yang mudah ne, Naruto. Setiap orang yang akhirnya tahu hubungan kita—setelah bersusah payah kita menyembunyikan semuanya— pasti mengatakan kau tak cocok untukku. Tentu saja semua yang ada pada diri kita sungguh berlawanan. Jika kau tanyakan pada teman-teman sekelas, aku rasa mereka akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Gaara pintar dan juara kelas, sedangkan Naruto selalu berada diurutan belakang. Gaara pendiam sedangkan Naruto tukang ribut. Gaara malam dan Naruto siang. Gaara anak baik tapi Naruto pengacau. Gaara anak polos sedangkan Naruto playboy sekolah. Mungkin akan banyak perbedaan lain yang membuatmu semakin menjauh dariku. Namun selalu kukatakan bukan, ini cinta kita dan kita yang menjalaninya, dan kau mengangguk mantap mengiyakan pendapatku. Berharap hubungan kita akan tetap bertahan.

….

Sungguh hari-hari yang menyenangkan selama beberapa bulan itu bukan Naruto, penuh dengan canda dan kebahagiaan. Sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, Naruto. Tawamu, senyumanmu, kehangatanmu, bahkan semua rasa yang selalu kau curahkan hanya untukku, membuatku bersyukur aku pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Namun semua tak akan pernah seindah akhir kisah di negeri dongeng ne, Naruto … Tak ada kisah yang abadi, disetiap kisah bahagia selalu ada luka, ya selalu diselingi berbagai luka yang kau torehkan lagi dan lagi ke dalam hatiku dan aku masih tetap bergeming Naruto, berpura-pura tak tahu walau berbagai cerita buruk itu kian lekat ditelingaku.

"_Gaara, kau serius pacaran dengan playboy seperti Naruto?"_

"_Gaara kau hanya akan kecewa pada akhirnya."_

"_Kenapa kalian tidak putus saja, kalian benar-benar tak cocok, Tahu!"_

"_Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi, Gaara. Dan kurasa orangnya bukan Naruto."_

"_Apa kau tak tahu, kalau dia jalan dengan anak kelas sebelah kemarin?"_

Mungkin aku tak pernah bercerita padamu Naruto … Karena yang kukenal bukan Naruto yang seperti mereka bilang, namun Naruto yang selalu berada disisiku yang selalu menyayangiku sepenuh hati, dan aku percaya itu. Aku tahu Naruto playboy. Aku tahu kalau banyak orang disisinya yang secara tak langsung mengaguminya, dibalik semua keonaran yang sering dilakukannya, dan aku juga tahu banyak seseorang di luaran sana yang bersedia dengan senang hati menjadi kekasihmu. Namun aku tak peduli.

….

Aku punya pendapat sendiri untukmu, Naruto, bukan seperti yang mereka bilang. Aku tahu seberapa dalam kebaikan dan kepedulianmu terhadap orang-orang disekitarmu. Rasa sayang dan hormat pada orang tuamu, terlebih pada ibu yang telah melahirkanmu. Walau tanpa kau sadari kau selalu memberikan kehangatan pada pada siapa pun tanpa pamrih. Dibalik semua sifat burukmu yang mungkin juga diketahui oleh orang lain termasuk diriku. Dan aku tak pernah merasakan kegelisahan berada di dalam dekapanmu, hanya rasa tenang yang lebih jujur dari pada kata-kata. Mendengarkan detak jantungmu yang bagaikan lullaby untukku.

Aku tak percaya mereka, yang kupercayai hanya kau, Naruto. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto. Bukankah pasangan yang baik itu adalah pasangan yang menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan pasangannya. Hubungan dijalani bukan karena sifat atau apa pun yang melekat di dalam diri seseorang, tapi karena itu kau, Naruto. Dan aku percaya hatimu hanya untukku.

….

Apa perlu kukatakan semuanya disini Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya yang membuatku benar-benar marah malam itu, bahkan mengajukan kata putus padamu? Alasan yang tak pernah kuceritakan kepadamu.

Hampir satu minggu kita tak bisa bertemu karena kau harus pulang ke Konoha, tak apa aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tahu pasti alasanmu pulang, dan aku menerimanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau mengacuhkan semua telepon dan pesanku bahkan mengatakan berbagai alasan klasik yang sudah sering kudengar akhir-akhir ini. Oke, aku masih bertahan mungkin kau benar-benar sibuk di sana karena hampir sebulan kau tak mengunjungi orang tuamu. Sekali lagi aku hanya menyabarkan diriku, Naruto. Hanya saja suara saat itu yang membuatku benar-benar kecewa, suara seorang laki-laki yang menjawab telepon-mu, dan mengatakan kau sedang berada di kamar mandi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto, kau meminjamkan _handphone-_mu yang bahkan tak pernah kusentuh dengan begitu mudah kepada orang lain? Apa lagi aku merasakan kalau laki-laki itu bukan sekedar temanmu kan. Namun lagi-lagi aku bertahan Naruto, karena perasaanku yang terlalu menyayangi, bukan … Perasaanku sudah begitu sangat mencintaimu buta akan cintamu.

"_Oh, yang tadi mengangkat panggilanmu, sepupuku Gaara."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, kau tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan pernah selingkuh kok."_

" … _Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di sana."_

"_Aishiteru, Gaara … "_

" … "

Benarkah hanya sepupu, bahkan disaat aku melihatmu di sini, bersama seorang laki-laki lainnya, tertawa bercanda dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri di Suna. Kau mungkin tak tahu kalau aku menyusulmu, memastikan kebimbangan kusendiri. Hatiku terlanjur sakit saat melihat bagaimana dekatnya posisi kalian saat itu, serius … Haruskah sepupu berada di posisi begini. Mataku tak buram Naruto, hanya air mata yang tertahan menghalangiku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dan aku yakin tak ingin melihatnya. Aku hanya berlari meninggalkan semua pengkhianatan ini. Aku tak akan menangis Naruto, bukan kau yang meninggalkanku, tapi aku yang akan meninggalkanmu.

….

Sejak saat itu hubungan kita mendingin, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasanya tersalur saat kita bersama. Semua bagaikan kepingan masa lalu yang tak pernah terjadi. Baik kau atau pun diriku tak ada satu orang pun diatara kita yang ingin menyelesaikannya, membiarkan semua ini begini. Seakan kita mengerti tak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi. Tak ingin secara langsung mengatakan semua telah berakhir. Walau diantara kita mengetahui pasti kalau semua sudah membeku, semua perasaan dan kasih sayang yang dulu pernah tercipta.

….

Tapi ternyata aku tak sanggup Naruto, walau kukuatkan hatiku untuk tegar namun semua hanyalah omong kosong. Aku tak setegar kelihatannya, di luar aku masih bisa sedikit menaikkan sedikit lengkung bibirku namun di dalam diriku hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Bukankah sejak awal kau tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau yang mengajarkanku tentang cinta dan kau juga yang memberikan rasa sakit akan kehilangan. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku tak peduli bagaimana pun yang penting kau kembali Naruto. Rasa sakit ini tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa kesepianku yang kau tinggalkan, ini jauh lebih mengerikan bagiku, Naruto. Kalau bisa aku mau menukarkan apa pun yang kumiliki hanya untuk bersama-mu lagi, Naruto. Apa pun itu.

….

Dengan sedikit rasa keberanian yang tersisa aku mencoba berbicara denganmu, Naruto. Berbicara meminta semua untuk diperbaiki, merajut kembali helaian benang kasih yang hampir putus, tapi sepertinya takdir tak lagi memihakku semua hanya permainan sang waktu yang tak pernah bosan mempermainkan setiap perasaan anak manusia. Dia yang mempertemukan kita dan dia pula yang memisahkan kita. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat meminta kau sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan kata-kata penutup untukku.

….

Di sini sekarang aku berdiri, melihatmu dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun, walau itu hanya sekedar untuk menyapamu. Apa kau tahu, Naruto? Seberapa susah aku harus menahan setiap rasa yang selalu meledak ingin keluar ini, menahan untuk tidak menghampirimu, dan berteriak "Jelaskan semuanya padaku, brengsek!" Tidak, aku tak akan pernah bisa, karena kau tak pernah lagi melihatku, bagimu diriku bahkan tak pernah hadir di bumi ini lagi, benarkan Naruto?

Menurutmu berapa lama rasa ini akan bertahan hanya untuk menunggumu kembali padaku, Naruto? Setitik harapan semu saja yang bisa kugenggam saat ini. Menginginkan matahariku kembali, kembali menghangatkanku. Walau dengan menahan setiap perkataan disekitarku yang tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu lagi. Begitu burukkah hubungan kita ini sampai tak seorang pun lagi yang mendukungku untuk kembali padamu? Ataukah diriku yang tak baik untuk jadi kekasihmu?

….

Apa kata orang itu benar? Cinta pertama itu tak akan pernah mati. Cinta itu akan terus hidup di dalam hatimu seberapa keras kau menyangkalnya seberapa keras kau mencoba mengacuhkan setiap desir rasa sakit yang berhembus. Dan pada akhirnya kau terpaksa menerima rasa itu tersimpan di sudut hatimu.

Mungkin itu yang terjadi padaku. Kucoba mengacuhkannya dan menghilangkan segala bentuk rasa cemburu saat melihatmu bersama orang lain. Menghentikan setiap detakan jantungku yang masih berdebar keras saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata sewarna langit milikmu. Mengalihkan semua rasa yang masih mengalir keluar karenamu. Tak bisa dan masih tak bisa hingga saat ini padahal sudah sekian lama waktu berlalu tapi kenapa rasa sakit di sini—dihati ini—masih begitu terasa Naruto. Segitu dalam-kah perasaanku kepadamu? Atau hanya diriku yang salah dalam mengimpretasikan setiap makna dari tubuhku? Walau aku pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya, namun hanya padamu-lah rasa jantung ini bisa berdetak kencang. Bagiku kau lah cinta pertamaku.

Melihat semua tawamu … semua candamu …. Hanya dari tempat tersembunyi dimana kau tak bisa melihatku. Beginikah rasanya cinta itu? Apa benar ini cinta? Kenapa harus terasa sesak begini, bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya Naruto, agar saat kita tak bertemu lagi akau tak akan terus bertanya-tanya lagi padamu. Tapi kini kau bahkan tak peduli lagi padaku bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa atau pun menjadi teman sekelasmu. Yah benar kau mengacuhkanku sejak saat itu.

….

Hanya ini caranya mengenyahkan semua rasa tak nyaman ini Naruto. Aku harus membunuhnya, membunuh hatiku sendiri, mengunci perasaanku kembali, mengembalikan kebekuan hati yang dulu sempat tercipta sebelum kau datang. Dan ini semua pasti akan berhasil. Ya pasti.

Dan aku tak butuh lagi perasaan itu, dan aku tak mau mengenalnya lagi, aku tak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya, dengan suatu perasaan yang dipanggil orang-orang dengan cinta. Dan maaf jika kali ini aku yang harus 'menghapus' keberadaanmu dari duniaku. Selamat tinggal.

….

"_Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, Naruto … walau kau jugalah yang membuatku mengenal rasa sakit ini … Namun aku bersyukur pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu."_

_A Message From Sabaku Gaara To Uzumaki Naruto_

**xxxxxxxxxx**_  
><em>

*cengo* ini apa ya?

Hanya sepenggal kisah yang Mizu ambil dari sekitar Mizu dan menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan. Padahal ceritanya sedih tapi sepertinya Mizu gagal#pundung

Bisakah Mizu minta pendapatnya? Rasanya aneh juga mencoba gaya penulisan begini, tapi Mizu penasaran juga untuk melakukannya. Gomen kalau aneh, gaje, abal, dan membuat reader yang terlanjur membaca kecewa#bow

Sebenarnya ini ada sekuelnya sih tapi semua tergantung reader.

Kritik, saran, konkrit, silahkan kirim ke kotak biru di bawah ne Minna.

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
